Bubble wrap is a widely-used packaging material. One known use of bubble wrap is as a cushioning material, for example, wrapped around a product or within a larger package, such as within corrugate, a bag, or paper. For example, cushioning material is used within the inside of a paper skin as a padded envelope.
A typical padded envelope includes cushioning material formed by a vacuum process. After the two layers of plastic are laminated or sealed together, a small amount of air is trapped within each bubble to create a cushioning characteristic.
Conventionally, a padded envelope is manufactured at assembly site. At the assembly site, the cushioning material is formed and attached to the paper skin. The envelope may be shipped to a point of retail sale, or a product may be packed within the padded envelope at a packing site. In either example, the padded envelopes are shipped in a final size and volume, i.e., with the inflation pattern fully inflated.